


Healing

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, TamaIo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Iori goes looking for her missing classmate, finding out she is the only "cure" to Tamaki's ailments.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 7





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really busy with a few writing projects, but I had a quick and short idea for TamaIo week!
> 
> Anyway I love TamaIo, be it canon, HoshiMegu, cisswap, they're just great....

Class was already halfway through and she was still missing, Iori silently went through many scenarios as to where Tamaki could have gone.

That lazy girl probably - Iori finally realized. “Sensei, may I please use the restroom?” She politely excused herself and began to hurry over to the roof once out of her teacher’s sight. Reaching the top she saw Tamaki, lazily spread out.

“Ioriiiiiin, is that you?” Tamaki moaned, rolling over to get a better look. 

“Yotsuba-san, you’re missing class again.” Iori chastised as she walked over, impatient foot tapping next to Tamaki.

“I’m sick though, can’t move.”

“Well then go to the nurse and rest.”

“The nurse doesn’t have what I need.” Tamaki sits up. “But maybe you can help.” She quickly pulls Iori down to her lap, their faces close. Tamaki really had beautiful but sad eyes, and all that sleep gave her such soft skin when Iori got a closer look.

“L-Let go! We have to go to class and this is highly inappropriate!” Iori struggles to get out, but Tamaki’s big hug is strong and comfortable. 

“That’s why I need my medicine, Iorin.” Tamaki gently lifts Iori’s chin, a kiss on each cheek, and then the forehead. “And now, my final shot.” Her lips gently touch Iori, an innocent kiss growing in passion as Iori relaxes in her arms. They release, panting and looking at each other like they haven’t had enough.

“Yotsuba-san…” Iori reaches up to Tamaki’s face.

“Thanks Iorin, I’m all better now.” Tamaki takes Iori’s hand and places it on her lips, planting more kisses on her palm. “But I think it’s best to stay here in case I’m contagious.”

Iori’s face goes flushed as she rushes back up, dusting her skirt and smacking her face. “Are you still asleep? We have class and I’m supposed to be back from the restroom! Hurry up!”

Tamaki smirks, stretching and wrapping her arm around Iori’s waist. “I’ll just have my normal healing session with you tonight, like always.”

Iori blushes, not opposed to the idea, and the two walk back to class.


End file.
